


let's be friends so we can make out

by dollfacerobot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfacerobot/pseuds/dollfacerobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell appears out of nowhere and takes everything that Sansa never wanted anyway. Sansa decides to push back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's be friends so we can make out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February.

The first time Sansa sees her is before her big appearance. Margaery and her brother are by their car, in the parking lot. Sansa is waiting for Joffrey to finally hang up his phone – it is getting annoying – and there they are, two new faces in the sunlight, walking towards the school building, laughing. They are both handsome but the girl shines in a way that people rarely do. Everything about her screams “loved” and “confidence”. They are almost out of sight when the girl turns around and shoots Sansa a glance that goes through and through.

Sansa decides she dislikes Margaery a couple of hours later; when the Tyrell siblings have marched through the halls like they owned them (and the truth was, they do now) and have successfully drawn all attention to themselves. When she sees Margaery flirting with Joffrey in front of her locker. When Margaery looks her directly in the face as she passes her and yet ignores her.

Within two weeks, Sansa and Joff are broken up and he’s running after Margaery. Within a month, Sansa eats lunch alone. And then there’s just silence.

_I am probably the only one to see her for who she really is_ , Sansa thinks to herself as she presses her books to her chest and hurries through the crowd, her eyes fixed on Margaery at the end of the hall. They all think that she is just lovely. Margaery is lovely, perhaps, but with a lot of poison in every smile.

They all used to think Sansa was _lovely_ , too. Probably they still think so. She used to hate it, but seeing as she’s let Margaery push her out of her own life with nothing but a few smiles – she knows it is more, yes – she might have to admit they’re right. She’s not just _nice_ , she’s _soft_. And she hates it.

They have gym class together, and it’s just another parade of Margaery Tyrell shining at volleyball. When they put away the net, Sansa corners her. “I know what you’re doing”, she says, and it sounds more angry than she feels. “I can see right _through_ you.”

“Can you?”, Margaery asks with this innocent tone in her voice and takes a step towards her. Her eyes are immense, and Sansa finds herself taking a step back. Margaery comes closer again. “Can you, really?” Her voice is like velvet. She’s so close Sansa can see the little drops of sweat beneath her hairline. It occurs to her that Margaery Tyrell may in fact be made of lovely.

“I know what game you are playing”, Sansa forces to tell herself and moves forward. “You might have everyone else fooled, but I-” She stops when Margaery starts smiling.

“So play with me”, she says and her smile broadens as she leans forward and breathes into Sansa’s hair. Sansa can’t move. At all. When Margaery girl leaves her, all caught up in the net, leaning against the wall, she realizes that while she might have no idea about Margaery Tyrell, she was looking right through Sansa.

Days pass, then weeks. It becomes painful to walk the school, more painful to see her. Margaery gets crowned prom queen; it’s the last thing that belonged to Sansa. She doesn’t want it, either. It doesn’t take her long to admit that she just wants to talk to Margaery again.

Next time they’re alone is outside on the parking lot. Margaery waves, but Sansa pretends not to see her. Too open, too wide. Out In daylight the prospect of facing her scares her too much.

But she finds her again, in the library, and keeps following Sansa around, quizzing her about the work she’s doing. “What do you want?”, Sansa asks, finally, after about half an hour has passed.

Margaery throws her hair back. “Isn’t it obvious? I want to be your friend.”

Sansa doesn’t ask why. She stares down on her hands, her bitten nails. Margaery’s are painted deep red. “You don’t”, she says, picks up her books and goes.

It’s around the time that Margaery and Joffrey are seen kissing behind the school when Sansa decides to push back. It’s easy to find Margaery; she usually leaves behind a trail of admirers. She couldn’t care less about him but Sansa’s still relieved then Joffrey is not with her.

When they’re alone, Margaery smiles at her and the room lights up a bit, but Sansa keeps going and then she’s standing directly in front of her, and closing the distance. Margaery’s smile has faded, her lips are open, her breath all over Sansa’s face. “What are you doing?” Is that panic?

“Being your friend.” Sansa kisses her. Margaery’s lips are soft and taste berries. She sighs. They are so close that Sansa can feel Margaery’s eyelashes brush her cheek. “It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” A clock is ticking in the background. It’s still ticking when they have already left the room.


End file.
